


What's in a Name

by Lazchan



Series: Tiger's Friendship [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Yuuri is practicing writing Russian and Yuri decides to point out an error





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I'm practicing writing Russian and it's a fun thing to do and to practice.

_ Katsudon has been concentrating on the same thing all day long… _ Yuri walked over to where the older man was writing something with intense concentration, a book opened at his left. He would glance at it occasionally and then go back to writing. 

"What are you doing?" Yuri demanded, stomping over to him and grabbing the paper before Yuuri could protest. It was filled with the cyrillic alphabet, both print and cursive--and then various words and names that were neatly written in rows down the page. 

"Dog…cat… bird…" Yuri made a face and continued reading down the list, ignoring Yuuri's sputtered noises. "Your handwriting is shit," he muttered, but he wasn't going to admit that Yuuri's careful letters was better than Yuri's own scrawl. 

"Yurio…" Yuuri stood up and made to grab for the paper again, but Yuri danced away, smirking at him. "I thought I would practice more while I'm in Russia; it makes sense to try and write the words in case I need to…"

"Yeah, yeah-- you're not doing too badly, katsudon." He huffed and trailed his finger down the list until he got to the names, blinking a little in surprise at how carefully they were written. There was more care put into the names of the Russian skaters that Yuuri shared a rink with. 

"Georgi… Mila… of course, you have Victor…" He even had the proper diminutives of the names. Yuri rolled his eyes at the variations of Victor's, but if they weren't on there, he would have wondered what paper had Victor's name written a hundred times, probably with hearts and all sorts of other sappy bullshit. He paused when he got to his name, frowning a little. 

"You wrote my name wrong," he said, swooping down for the pen that Yuuri had been using and making a hasty correction. "You write everyone else's names correctly and you don't do it to mine?" He was a little miffed that Yuuri hadn't put the same care into it as he had the others. 

"I…" Yuuri stood up next to him, squinting at the paper, mouthing the letters. "I was sure that was right…" His voice trailed off when he looked at the correction next to it, obviously trying to puzzle out the difference in the letters. 

"Yeah, if you're trying to be some weird stranger," Yuri huffed, "instead of my  _ rinkmate _ ." He flushed and looked to the side. "I thought we were friends." His voice was quieter. He hated showing his vulnerable side, but it was just Yuuri there and no one else to judge or make fun of him. 

When Yuuri looked sappy again, Yuri held out a hand. "If you even think of telling anyone about this conversation, I will deny everything," He threatened. "I will also kick you so hard that you're going to have bruises for years."

"I wouldn't think of letting anyone know that you have a softer side," Yuuri's innocent look was far too contrived to be convincing, but at least Yuri made his point. "So what's the difference?" he asked. "I can tell that letter--" he pointed to the similarities with the two names, "but what makes it more right than mine?"

"Can you read the Russian, dumbass, or just copy the letters like some kid?" Yuri scowled harder, partly out of embarrassment that he had to explain it to Yuuri. He had just wanted to have Yuuri figure it out on his own and then he could make fun of him or just leave. He didn't want to deal with the way his ears were burning at the vulnerability at such a simple thing.

"I can read what I wrote," Yuuri protested. "But what I wrote is 'Yuri', right?" he asked. "Yours is…" his brows furrowed as he read it over again and he looked at Yuri, confused. "The one you wrote is 'Yura'." 

"And we have a winner!" Yuri snorted. "We're friends and rinkmates, which means the next time you call me Yuri or Yurio, means I get to call _you_ piggy for three days straight as a punishment. Call me by the right name."

"Can we start by calling me Yuuri?" he asked instead, pushing up his glasses with his hand. "I'll call you Yura if you call me by my name as well."

"Fine, I guess I can do that," Yuri huffed, but he was smiling and held out a hand. "Yuuri."

Yuuri clasped his hand in his own. "It's a deal, Yura." 


End file.
